


Stay Quiet

by HyperMelodyVoices (HyperMelody)



Category: Bandom, MIW, Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: BDMS, Jealousy, M/M, Pictures, Possesive, Smut, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMelody/pseuds/HyperMelodyVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Naughty, naughty, naughty Devin. You know better." Or at least he should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Quiet

"N-nu" Devin panted heavily, falling backwards as he crawled away from Chris on the floor.

   Laughing darkly, Chris yanked him back.  
He twisted his leg until Devin was forced to turn and sit from the pain.Getting on one knee to be on eye-level with his little slut, Chris swiped his thumb across Devin's lips.

"Now,what made you think it was okay to share with the world those old photos of yourself you sent to me way back when?"Chris asked calmly, but Devin knew better.

     He knew,he just knew Chris was burning with rage inside. Chris was a dominant and possessive man,sometimes having full control of whatever Devin was apart of/doing. It just got Devin so mad this morning, that he rebelled by posting two photos of himself posing just ever so provocatively for camera.

    See,the idea of the posting-old-photos didn't anger Chris. It was the fact that Chris asked for Devin to send him some photos of him for hend.Chris was supposed the only one to see his baby like that. Those photos were Chris's. Devin was Chris's. Those photos were not for the world. 

      Now they knew just how sexy his baby boy could get it and it pissed him off to no end.The fact people saw it. The fact that people were making suggestive comments on the photo. Everything! It was all Chris's and he shouldn't have to share!

Devin stuttered," I-I. Um,I-I wa-as m-mad."  
"Hmph" Chris seemed to be deep in thought, and Devin shamelessly got a tad bit hard because there was something he both loved and hated coming.

      Punishment.Devin hated the pain,but he oh-so loved how hot Chris was being dominating and angry and enjoying his pain.Oh fuck,he could already feel Chris's anger as he whipped him. Oh,Devin got off on Chris's anger. That may or may not have been another reason for posting the pictures. To get Chris mad.

"What a shame" Chris whispered.

"W-what is?"

"That those pretty lips of your are going to be swollen," Chris said in a low tone,slowly running his finger tips up Devin's leg to his thighs.

He gulped.

"That that sexy fücking ass will be beaten red."Finger tips dancing across a growing bulge,just lightly touching,teasing.

He bit his lips nervously.

"That you're not even going to speak/talk/walk right for a few days because you'll still feel my dîck in you,pounding you," a firm grasp made a strangled moan was released from Devin's throat, "A shame since you have a few interviews alone three days from now. Tell me Baby, how are you going to answer with me on your mind?"

"I-uh. Nuuuuuh" He threw his head back,Chris was just being so...ugh. A fücking tease by the way he was rubbing Devin. 

         Devin held the side of his face where Chris slapped him hard,hard enough to knock him back fully on the floor.  
"Answer my question, Devin."  
"I can't! " he sucked in a sharp breath ,"I-I me-ean ,I won't-t be able to ans-swer thinking o-of you!"

He felt his hair being pulled, he felt the hot breath on his neck,he shivered at the words whispered hotly in his ear,"Right answer."

✖

         One Devin Sola was a terrible liar when he was turned on. Absolutely horrible. He became bluntly honest, and do you know why?When he's horny, he becomes so blunt and dirty with his words. The rule of pretty boy that really does make dirty words pretty. A lot of times,it was fücking wonderful for both Chris and he. But /tonight/ , it would be his Achilles heel.  
          Maybe not now,but soon. Very soon.

           Chris absolutely /loathed/ when his let would disobey him,and to have Devin /purposefully/ disobey him was just a "fuck you" to him.So Devin wants to be a brat? He's so going to fücking get it.  
       
             He was going to get so many fuckïng spanks with the flogger,paddle,anything! He was just going to pay for his stupid little stunt!  
         
            So many people commenting, "I'd tap that."  
"Now 4 the nudes" and other disgusting things (#Ovaries). Devin was /his/,and it seemed as if Devin didn't know that himself. But,he was so fücking going to /learn./

        He didn't know when he got the hard on,but he did know how/why. As said before, Devin was such a slut for an angry Chris. Not for the pain, no,but for the /anger/ that turned him on. He loved pushing Chris's buttons,and how his eyes flared and turned black. It was amazing. It was a rush. It was a thrill running from an angry lover that was hunting you down,and wanting nothing more than all of you for themselves.  
          Five,four,three,two,one. /Run./

           The chase was on as Devin gathered some strength from Satan-knows-where,and he ran. He wanted this. He wanted the chase. He wanted the thrill. The rush. He wanted to /play/.

"Devin! Come here!" Chris barked as his tiny boyfriend hurried up the steps, he of course followed.

"No!" Ghost had to suppress a giggle as he watched Chris huff as he marched up the steps.He's never been so thankful that they lived in such a big place.

"I'm not playing!"he hollered," Get back here!           /NOW!/"

"Well,I /am/ playing, so /NO!/"

         Well,what can I say? Hide and seek is indeed a fun game to play,especially with too great players going against each other.  
Everything in the game could be scored, and for that escape...

Devin:1 ,Chris: 0

✖

/Boom. Boom. Boom./

        Devin swore he heard thunder with every step Chris took slowly around the room.Dear Fūck,his heart was pounding in his ears. Could Chris hear it? Surely he could. It was just so.../loud/. He was honestly a little scared. He's never made Chris /this/ mad.What would Chris do to him when got caught? Would it be a normal punishments or /torture/? Shit. He really should have thought this throu-

Not another second was given to him.

"Found you!" a scream was muffled by a rough hand,another had a python-grip around him,keeping his arms locked to his side.

In all honesty,Devin felt Chris's anger.  
In all honesty, Devin was getting such a hard-on.

"Time for punishment," hot breath hit his neck, "Baby" a kick down his neck,then a bite that Devin just /knew/ would leave a uncoverable hickey that would last for days.

Wait. Was the room getting fuzzy? What was that white-wash noise?  
Oh-  
Oh-  
/Fūck./

Devin:1,Chris:1

✖

          "Wake up!" Devin awoke with a harsh shake.  
He fell,to the floor????

          He didn't know. He couldn't see.But he could /feel/. 

          "Slut" Chris threw the slur at him harshly ,and Devin /did/ care because that anger was just so delicious. So fūcking amazing to him,Ghost licked his lips out of eagerness.

         Chris sneered, "Fūcking whore,I haven't even touched you yet!" He gripped Devin's cōck tight, squeezing it so it would hurt.

         Devin gasped, rolling onto the mysterious, hard surface to be on his back. His legs weren't bound, but he soon discovered that he was collared to the ground like an animal. Chris must have taken him to "The Dungeon", their " play" area.  
        "Fūck yes!" Devin groaned, the pain was just a turn on right now because he was so high off of the heat coming off of Chris.  
"I'm a dirty little slūt for you, Chris. Oh,I could just get off like this with y-"

         He received his second slap of that night. Did it hurt? /Yes./ Did he like the pain? /No./ Did he like the way Chris let out those low,deep growls from he back of his throat with every hit? /Yes./Chris was just ,sosososo hot right now,and all Devin wanted to do was suck his dīck right now because he was /slut./

           None the less,Devin remained silent as he heard thunder around him.  
            It stopped.

           Devin grew nervous after ten minutes of pure silence, he could feel how much Chris hated him right then. He felt how Chris was beating the shirt out of him mentally. He felt the holes being burned into and he fūcking moaned because he wanted /Chris/ in him at that moment.

            "Chr-Chris!" He begged, yes begged. He was hard. So unbelievably hard.

          He heard the sound of a chair scrapping, thunder, and then something pouring into a cup.

"And punishment starts..." Chris drawled lazily.

       Devin gasped as he felt something-  
/Rum/,he could smell it on himself now-  
Being thrown in his face,along with a few ice cubes. Some of them stayed in his lap,making him colder and colder.

       Chris suckled the drink off of Devin,slowly. Allowing Devin to soak everything in at a pleasurable pace. Suddenly but down  hard on his lip when he gripped Devin's cōck again,"Now" he murmured.

Devin was still so fūcking hard.  
He would anything to get off right now.  
/Anything./

Devin:1,Chris:2

✖

       It's probably been...  
Oh fūck it,who was he kidding? Devin lost track of time since what feels like hours ago in the back room.

      They weren't in the dungeon anymore. No,no. They were at Timeless, a strip joint that became a hot spot for BDMS starting last year.  
         
         Chris knew the owner, Christina,and told her about Devin's misbehaving. As a dominant herself, Christina agreed to have Devin to be put on display as "The Naughty Bottom Of The Week".

          As the N.B.W. ,Devin will either be punished or fucked on stage like a common whore. And he just /knew/ it was punishment.

         "Balz?" Devin asked surprised by his friend coming in the room,worried by the smirk he was wearing.

/Boom./  
/Boom./  
/Boom./

"Ah,I see you found the whore," Chris said with a glint in his eyes.

"That I did," Josh replied,"And thank you Chris, for this wonderful opportunity tonight. " 

"No problem. I don't feel like touching a whore tonight."

       What? What the hell are they talking about!?  
Must have seeing Devin's confusion, Josh and Chris leaned down to loom over the tied up (in a chair) Ghost. 

"You see,bītch" Chris said casually, "Balz actually /bravely/ complimented me on you last month. We chatted for bit,and I found out...."

Balz bit his lip,his eyes glossing over only a little, "Pretty little whore,I want a piece to ruin."

          Chris put a hand on Josh's chest and pushed him back gently, "Josh here loves hurting people, like I do. He's been wanting to play with you for a while kitten,and when I saw the pictures,  I thought of was punishment immediately. Then,I thought of Balz. I don't want to even /look/ at you right now,so I'll let him punish you for me."

          Devin swallowed,he knew Chris. He knew how far and rough Chris would be with him,but he didn't know about Balz. He didn't even know Chris was talking to Josh and him.

             Christina knocked on the door frame before letting herself in the room anyway (rude).  
"It's time," she informed Chris and Josh. She looked at Devin,bending over until she was at eye-level with him,"Pretty sluts like you get ugly scars for their disobedience." she said softly to him.She stood up straight,then left the room with a nod to Balz and Chris.

              Balz looked like a kid who got a second Christmas with better presents,and Chris looked amused by his excitement,this of course scared Devin to near death.

✖

         "Pick five,kitten," Balz whispered to him.  
Devin shook his head,semi-afraid now. Chris had left him alone with Balz,and Balz untied him and carried him like a princess down the maze of halls to "The Toy Room". He even made Devin strip down the outfit he wore in the first picture, smudging make up on him too.

      They were standing in front one of the walls filled with toys. At table to the right of them. Devin absentmindedly wondered if anyone's fūcked on the table in here.  
    
           "Come now," he said,still using a hushed tone,"You wouldn't want there to be /another/ reason to punish you,would you?"

A shake of the head.

          "Then pick your poison,princess."  
With a sharp intake of breath,Ghost timidly stepped forward. All his confidence and sass from earlier had flown out the window. Chris gave him satisfaction with his anger,but Balz stayed cool. Making this unpleasant and scary for Devin.  
            
        He stands behind Devin,too close for his liking.While they may be around the same height, Josh was so much stronger. 

         Ghost reaches slowly for the flogger on the wall,shivering when Balz's hand trails even slower up to rest on Devin's arm. His there wrapping around his delicious waist.

         He was scared. Devin was scared to reach down for a paddle because he might grind on Josh,so he only tipped toed a little to reach for the whip. He bites back a moan when Balz starts to sensually drawn circles on his hip with his thumb.Small,soft circles digging into his hip. And now Devin wasn't as scared. Lust was crumbling his walls,and seeping through. Clouding Devin's mind as he did bend down for the paddle.  
The reaction?A snap of Balz's hips on his ass. Oh,that felt so good.

        It didn't stop. The gentle thrusts ,even as Devin stood up straight and Balz's other hand that was on Devin's arm gripped the table instead. Oh fūck ,Ghost was just starting to get hard. Balz was starting to get hard. It was starting to get hard from not jumping each other to fūck. But would that be cheating on Chris? No. It couldn't be. Chris /knew/ Balz would touch him. He did say that he and Balz were the same,right? Chris would /definitely/ being doing to Ghost if the roles between he and Josh were reversed, Devin thought.

      
       "Three more," he murmured, pecking Devin's sweet ,unmarked skin. It was lovely. It would be even more lovely with hickeys littering it.

         Holding back a moan,Devin nodded reaching for the infamous "pimp" cane. It hurt like a bītch(like the whip),but Chris would have a sexy stand and expression, and his muscles would flex as he swung it on his ass. Dear fūck,that moment made it worth it for Devin.The chose the strap next. Finally, deciding that he loves the feeling of  strong hands on his ass,Devin just simply turned around and grabbed Josh's hand.

        He raised an (drawn) eyebrow,"What?"  
"Your hand" Devin mumbled shyly.

"You want /my/ hand to spank you?"  
Blushing madly, Ghost nodded.

"Alright," he said,"Like this??" He asked,hands inching back to rest on the masterpiece that was Devin Sola's ass.

A nod.

"Or," he stepped closer, "like this?" a teasing grab did it for Devin. Devin was officially hard and horny.  
A whorish moan escaped his lips.  
"Good slut," he said,"So ready and aching for me."

         "Balz! Sola! How's the Beauty and the Beast doin'!?" /Ricky/ asked happily as he waltzed in the hands-on-ass this. And in that outfit, getting a view of Devin's boner.

"Oooh,getting started already,Beauty?" Ricky asked Ghost.Ghost buried his head in Balz's shoulder, embarrassed.  
"Naughty,naughty, naughty, Devin. You know better." Ricky scolded.

"Why are you even here!?" Devin whined  
"Chris called."  
"Wait,what?"  
"Aww," Ricky came up(more like to the back )to face Devin, "You've been a little shit tease over the years in your photos and with your actions,how can we not notice you? Wanna fūck you?So,Chris called and said we could watch. No touching. Except Balz. Lucky bastard."

      Balz smirked, hell yeah he was.  
"Anyways..." Ricky trailed, "Come on! Time for the punishment! People are waiting!"

"How many people?" Devin questioned.

"You're drawn quite the crowd, Ghost. Oh,and Angelo and Ryan wish you ' Many bruises for being so tempting: So,yeah! ,break a leg!" He said before practically skipping out of the room.

     
        Devin bit his lip. Godfuckingdammit ,Chris!

Devin:1,Chris: 3

✖

Here's something new motherlovas

         "Masters,Mommies, Daddies, and just plain o' Doms!" Christina called out in a micro, making her voice boom throughout the crowd,silencing it.  
           "I give you,Devin Sola!" and the curtains were raised.

         I was sitting on my legs, hands tied behind me with my legs going to be tied soon.I was sitting forward to face the crowd. As soon as the curtains were raised, I blinked and turned my head away from the light,earning a few chuckles from the crowd.

        
          I glupped when I saw just how many had come. There was Angelo,Chris, Ricky,and Ryan sitting eagerly in the very front seats. Well,minus Chris. He /did/ say that he didn't want to see me.

         My attention was taken from a loud clap. Balz had a little microphone thing (I  dont know what these microphones are called),around to his mouth so his hands were free.

          "Doms," he chuckled, "Tonight is a treat! We're playing a game with this bottom," I held his gaze for only a second ,"The game is called /Cüm Cry Baby/. The name of the game is to see how loud their wails could be before cūmming and then torture and pain. Punishing when they're at their most sensitive state. Pulling cūm out of them,again and again to keep their high, while adding on to the harsh pain they'll feel when they come down from their high."

         Cheers were heard through out the house along with wolf whistles and the banging of fiats against the tables.

      The last thing I saw before Balz turned me around was Chris smirk and mouth,"You asked for it."  
          

Devin:1,Chris:4

✖

         Devin was breathing hard,it was tough since Balz gagged him (with a ball gag, of course). His wrists were carefully tied ,and were pulled away to the top corners of either side of the table. His ankles were tied, (as were his knees,oddly enough) ,to have him tied with face down,ass up. The table spinned,so Devin was spun sideways to give the crowd a good view of what was happening.

            Seven times. He's come seven times. He was panting, sweaty, flushed,throat sore from how much he's screamed. He couldn't comprehend anything around him very well,he was too high up to care about the loud wolf whistles and cheers coming the crowd. He couldn't see how much Chris was /enjoying/ his tears from his oversensitivity. Every little touch now had him cūmming. 

            He's gotten the paddle, whip,flogger, cane,and all he needs is the hand.

"FŪCK!" Devin screeched around the gag as a rough hand hit his ass hard.  
Balz,not being able to help himself, was drooling over Devin's ass as it shook, and fūck it felt good in his hands. 

"BALZ!"His eyes looked up to where the voice was coming from--the guys.  
They were coming on stage??

" What's a little more pain gonna do?" Ryan asked a rhetorical question. He grabbed the cane and whacked it hard on Devin's ass. Relishing in Sola's whimpers for more because he was starting to feel the anger, and fück it was hot.

     Angelo picked up the whip,and Ricky picked up the paddle. Each looking like they've won the lottery. Devin was going to /pay/. Pay for the times they've had to jack off to him sleeping. Times they've had to physically stop each other from tearing that ass up in one of his teasing outfits. For his lip biting. For his innocent eyes. For being taken. For being sweet. For being a perfect little sub.For being too damn sexy and perfect for his own good.

          Chris was still in the crowd though, expect he was holding a watch and microphone.  
"Let's see how long the whore can last before crying to cum ,and for more." 

     Wild roars and screams of excitement erupted. The club was becoming out of control thanks to one little Devin Sola. 

      Chris tossed a red cöck ring to the stage,  
"It vibrates," he announced,"Can't let the slut off easy,now can we?"  
       

      Devin's eyes widened ,he shook his head violently in protest. Angelo took this opportunity to harshly whip Devin,"Slüts don't have a say in their punishment!"

     

         Devin though thought quickly, maybe he could purposefully turn on the guys this time and they might go easier on the punishment. He spit up as much as he could to let the saliva drip down his chin as he let loose a few whimpers and moans ,swaying his hips higher in the air in small circles. Wiggling, and  slowly moving back and forth on the table as much as he was allowed, gripping at the rope for affect. He stared at each one of them,moaning like a whõre in heat.

         His ideas flew out the window when he felt his fishnet stockings and underwear being cut off. His cōck was free,yes,but he felt the ring being slipped on. It was set on high and tightened so deliciously around him. He shed a few tears because dammit ,it was going to be a /long/ night.

✖

        He couldn't do anything but scream around the gag. His eyes rolled back,and his throat hurt from being so vocal. Devin was put on his knees,hand tied with a simple red rope behind his back,facing the crowd. He cümming,he was cümming /hard/. He felt himself arch his back to somehow draw out the pleasure because as soon as that was gone,it would hurt like hell fire.  
        
          A hard hit with the whip on his hard nipple from Angelo half his cüm time. He yelled in agony as he fell down from cloud nine. His finger tips naturally tried to rub his ass as he began to feel each hit that landed there. Then the pain began to form into a spark. Then a fire. Then a blaze. Then a Hell flame. It burned everywhere on his body, each mark's pain was finally setting in.

          Devin was hard, bruised,covered in a thick (not thin) layer of sweat. The table was wet with just his sweat, then add his saliva, cüm,and tears; it was quite a mess on stage, but one of the best kinds as the guys realized.

           It was so satisfying to see Devin become a mess because /finally/,Devin was getting a taste of his own medicine.This is what Devin Sola does to any sane man with vision/ with ears. Any man could see that he was gorgeous ,and he hear his enchanting giggle. He would realize that Devin is worse than any/better than any and every fücking drug in the world. One hit,and you'll never quit.  
    

          Devin got into your veins like heroin, had the burst of oddness (in the beat way,of course) like acid. His sinful tongue worked a man into sanity. With chaste kisses,one would never would have thought those pretty pink lips swallowed lollies whole like a good little boy.

          Ghost was just that,a ghost. No,actually, a mist. A fog. A bold fog that came in slowly. He clouded your mind like a mist,just thick enough to distract you from your task at hand. Then he became a fog,one where it took you hours to get your head out of. Then,he became a blod,solid fog that stopped any other thoughts to be thought of. He demeaned your attention at all times without meaning to. The absolute worst part was Devin did become a drug.

           Cravings,instability, the pain during a sobber-run. How it physically hurt you to be away from him after being so goddamn dependent/invested in him.His taste though. It wasn't "uniquely Devin" per-say. No. He tasted like...hell- flame-ashes disguised as mint. Yes,that would describe it. You would would think that you're just getting a refreshing taste of sanity, cleanness. No,it was the exact /opposite/. Once,then twice, and then what's one more time? Everything. Everything is "one more time".

            You taste them,the ashes. You think," What's this...hmmm..". You wonder,and curiousity gets the best of you like it does with any other human,and you kiss him again.Again, and again to pin point exactly what you're tasting. After so many times, you know it's hell-flame-ashes. The taste, no longer a mystery, you don't have to focus on what the hell you're kissing when you're kissing him. So,you kiss him to see what it's like to kiss him knowing.

            An odd experience.Happens once.Twice.  
Three times.You just can't get it out your head that you're tasting ashes. You kiss him. Again and again. Again and again. You wonder what other things are ash-incorporated. You spend every waking moment trying to find out who precisely who Devin Sola is . You figure out on day...that you've kissed your life away with him. The world has continued in your paused moment of curiousity. You're so behind everything because Devin was your /world/ as you tried to figure him out.

         You try to break away on a sobber-run/streak.You get sick,you can't do anything. You relapse. It happens so many times that you just give in to the drug. I mean,Devin. Well,they are one in the same so...

          The /Chris/ thought, the less he liked his friends touching him. Chris,as said before,was a very possessive man. And Devin was /his/.Oh the irony.Devin won this round without doing a thing. Like always. Wait,when does he? Always. Just. Yes. Leave it be at always.

Devin: 2, Chris: 4

✖

       Chris had yanked Devin from the stage as soon as possible. Tearing him away from the guys that released him (internally pissed off)without a fight.

        Devin's legs gave out the first step he took inside the house when they came home. He was whimpering and in tears, it hurt so fücking much. When he came down from the high ,oh shit. He wish he never did.

       Chris knocked him down with his foot so Ghost was on his face on the cold,hard ground.

     He circled Devin like pray,"You little shit. You FÜCKING shit." Chris yanked him up by his hair onto his knees, Devin was sure he was bleeding a little from his scaple from the force of the pull.Chris made sure Devin's face was eye level with his raging erection.

"See this?" He hissed  
Devin nodded furiously.  
"You gave me this with your fücking whore moans. I don't even want to be in the same fücking room with you,let alone touch you. But I can't have you out of my sight, or let someone else touch you,now can I?"

Devin received a slap when didn't reply,"Answer. "  
"N-No,si-ir-r. You c-can't."  
"I want to fück that little slut hole of yours." Chris growled.

       Please don't see the tent,please down feel it. Please,plea-. Another harsh hit landed on Devin's ass for what seemed like the thousandth time that time.He cried, oh he fūcking cried.

      Chris looked at him in disgust and Devin /loved/ it because he saw how hot and bothered it was making Chris. He loved the way Chris wanted to rip him to shreds over his boner.

       He started walking away and Devin began to panic.  
"Devin," Chris said in a scarily calm voice,"Crawl up the stairs. You'll get my cōck pounding into you if you make it..." 

      You better damn believe Devin stopped his crying,and started to focus on crawling.  
      

✖

      Holy fücking shït, Devin was /done/.He was sweaty, smelled like cüm,was stained with cüm,and he was hurting all over,but he'll be damned if he didn't get a good fück in before he passed out for Satan-knows-how-long.

        Sola frikin' /deserves/ a dïck in his ass,destroying his prostate like it nothing. And not just /any/ dïck,no. He deserved one Chris Cerulli's massive dïck in his ass.

         Also,note to self: /Never/ try to purposefully anger Chris ever again. /Ever/.

           An-HE FÜCKING MADE IT!So many damn steps.On a positive note,his boner went down a bit.  
✖  
             Chris licked his lips as he casted his eyes at his boyfriend (which he sat up in a chair). He was too eager for this,honestly,but that's what Devin did to him.Cerulli didn't even bother with restraints ,noting just how immobile Sola was. Tired, but horny. The shit.

     Questions bothered Chris though. Why did Devin break a rule? Did he enjoy? Does this mean he hates Chris controlling him? He used to love it. Did he enjoy being punished by the guys more? Seemed like it.He shook his head,dumbass thoughts.

       He circled his lover, jealousy rising. Rising and rising. One can not be possessive without being /a little/ insecure about themselves because they always think that their partner will them because they'll find someone better and leave. 

      That's what Chris was. Overly possessive. Overly jealous. So overly insecure. 

       He /needed/the answer, and he need them NOW. 

       "Such a pretty slut," he mused, learning down towards Devin. Hands on the arms of the chair.

       "/Your/ pretty slut..." Devin said shakily.

       "Did I," Chris breathed, 'Damn right'  he thought, "Say you could speak?" He finished, whispering hotly in Devin's ear. He began trailing kisses slowly over the tempting collarbone and neck. Not nearly as bruised/marked up as Devin deserved. Nothing that Chris couldn't fix.

      A shake,'No.'

      "Thought so..."he bite down carefully,dragging out the time to make Ghost hurt. He had such lovely whimpers spilling out of him.

      " Now pet," he murmured against  Devin's neck,"I'm going to ask you a few questions. And you'll answer. Honestly. "

       A nod.

       "And if I don't like the answers," Chris dug his nails right into Devin's crouch,"You're not going to like what's coming after."

✖

Question.  
Honest Answer

 

"Did you enjoy any of your punishment?"

"N-n-no."

    He stuttered. Liar. Chris,being slightly merciful, brought only his hand down on Devin's bare ass.

"YES!" Devin cried. Chris felt sick. So his Ghost /did/ enjoy it. He never enjoyed it when it was just them.

"What part?"

"The pain." Lies. He hated pain. And to prove it,Chris brought his hand down five times in a row,fast.It was proven false as Devin bucked his hips forward to escape the spanking. 

       Chris held him down firmly in his lap,refusing to let go. He was afraid it was else. Something relating to the fact that he didn't want to be with Chris anymore. The thought honestly made Chris feel physically ill because /no/. He was /not/ going to let the love of his life disappear on him like some sort of magician.

"How-how it made you mad."

      Well this was new.Chris knew that Devin liked it rough, harsh,but he didn't know Devin liked to get him made.Though Chris /hated/ how he never knew this about his partner of a few years,he was relieved by the fact that he wasn't turn on by the guys but /him/.

"So you did all this on purpose?"

Devin nodded solemnly, "You just never get mad anymore..and I just. Ugh. Chris, I get off on it,hard."

          Of course this pissed Chris off to no end. Devin disrespected him,and all this horrible stuff just to get him mad. Then he was mad at himself for not knowing sooner,and he was pleased with the answers...  
But he did know something new,and he got a treat from that show,and Devin got what he wanted...

"Devin,do you regret any of this?"

Devin thought, he thought he did..."No."

✖

         Chris was tired,relieved, angry, but was still filled with insecurity. He was just drained, actually. He was pissed,then jealous,then scared,then relived. Not to mention the love for Devin that was coursing through his veins the whole night on the low key. He wanted to remark his territory on Devin. But he was exhausted,and was getting a headache from the stress of the night. He just-. For once in his life,he just wanted vanilla sex. But shit,it was stuffy in this room. 

+

         Devin felt little little kisses being peppered down his collarbone and began to worry because was only this sweet when he was about to get a harsh /punishment/ and Devin swore he felt like shattering because he couldn't take another hit,another forced cümming,more regret to pile on his chest.

      He whimpered and gripped Chris's biceps when Chris picked him up bridal style,"Please,Chris. Please? /Please./" he begged. Not actually saying what he was scared of,but those tears threatening to spill were an answer enough.

        Chris ignored him as he made their way out of the room with the lube from the nightstand, and went to the hallway closet. Devin was only on his feet for a minute or so,just so Chris could get a clean sheets from their,and a thin blanket. He had them semi-opened in his arms as he scooped Devin up. And fück was Devin scared, was Chris going to make him sleep outside like a dog? Did he fück up that bad? Chris bent his knees a little, low enough to silently order Devin to grab a few pillows of his choice. Chris's face scrunched together a let in pain,but Devin decided to not ask him about it.

          There was a calm silence, the calm before the storm as they say...  
Finally, Devin got sick of the deafening silence,he felt he had no choice but to speak despite his gut warning him not to,"Chr-

"Shut up,shut up,shut up!" Chris's voice raised only a bit at the last "shut up". He took a deep breath before looking down at Devin and silencing him a while longer with a /soft/ kiss. Chris /never/ did /soft/.  He broke the kiss carefully, like Devin would come undone with the slightest wrong move. And how right he was," Stay quiet. I have a headache."  
Devin nodded mutely.

+  
        Walking up a flight of stairs while carrying a person and a blanket/sheets/pillows. But he did. 

        The cool air hit Chris,and made Devin shiver, as they made the short distance to the small green house on the rooftop. There was a small,well taken care of greenhouse because Chris actually liked the quiet.../sometimes/. Those sometimes being when he had a headache and wanted to be in "a different place" for a while. Devin was /never/ permitted in there,not that he wanted to be. Devin couldn't stand the quiet.

        The sky was dark with spots of dark grey and flashes of lighting. There was suppose to be a storm tonight. Chris loved storms. Storms scared the living shit of Devin. It was relaxing to Chris, while they made Devin want to hid under the covers of Chris's bed the whole night, being whispered sweet nothings of love and protection.

"Chr-ris. Why are we-" he shrieked and gripped tighter to Chris as the thunder rolled in,Chris just walked in the greenhouse,kicking the door shut.

        He placed Devin down gently, hands slowly trailing up and down his practically naked sides. Chris's fingers drummed the torn crop top he wore,and at the ripped fishnet stockings (with thong). Ghost got the message and began to undress quickly when-"Slower " .  
    
        He paused for a moment ,not knowing if he heard that right because Chris was acting so different. He usually wanted the fück as quick as possible when he was horny. Cerulli dropped the lube before he laid down the sheets,then a blanket before tossing a few pillows to the ground as well.

        He stripped quickly of his constricting clothes ,freeing his erection. It was honestly a miracle how Chris was able to keep it,and actually forget about it. He made his way over,and nudged a confused Devin to the ground. Before Devin could utter a syllable,Chris put a hand firmly over his mouth and hissed in his ear,"Listen. And listen good. I have a massive fücking headache,so I don't want to hear a peep from you. Got it?"A nod.

          Devin's eyes widened when the thunder came again, louder.  
"Not. A. Peep." Chris threatened.

         A wave of lighting and roars of thunder were approaching fast,but nothing was really hear as it came slowly. Slowly building up the noise/power with every low growl from the sky. 

+

        It's never been so hard for mother nature to control one of her storms. She was holding it back as it acted out. Barking, and barking at the rest of the sky.

       One figure. It was uncomfortable,even with lube. Yet,it wasn't enough as Chris keep their gazes locked. Devin's breathing got heavy when the /one/ fücking finger brushed it. His head tilted back a  bit before Chris pulled his bangs forward to get him laying right again. Devin opted for gripping the sheets as another finger came in.

       The storm was starting to snap at any clouds nearby, biting some to drag them into the chaos ,slowly building up to the destruction of the sky that night. It barked. Then it snapped,biting a flash of light from the sunlight that ventured too close.

       Ghost swallowed a whimper and whine when Chris added the third figure ,but right behind him (as he could see through the special glass) there was a bright light that illuminated the greenhouse for only a moment. Chris used that moment wisely to strike his prostate,much rather enjoying the struggling look on Devin's face than some plant around them. He lowered his head just to pull at Devin's bottom lip as if it was a chew toy.

        Devin's finger nails scratched the cement,and it hurt, but it was a lot better than the storm around them.

          It went from disobedient to trying to break free. And when it did,the shït casually sailed away. Just taking up as much sky space as possible, gather the occasional cloud like it had all the time in the word.        

       Three fingers. Damn,Devin felt a drip of blood roll down his neck, and it was so hard to keep silent. Chris smirked lazily as the curled his fingers again and Devin swore he could see stars in the clouded-out sky. The grumbling matched the one coming from Chris's chest as he took his fingers back.

         It struck Devin that Chris said to ,"Stay quiet " ,but he never said that Devin couldn't touch him.  
Finger tips brushing Chris's inked skin up to his shoulders, clawing into the skin when a lubed Chris began pushing in without any warning other than the thunder's roaring in the distance.  
    

           Eyes locked,clouds in formation, lust sparking with the fire in the grey, their bodies were light like the hell-work fireworks above.

          As moments ticked by,the storm grew. The speed picked up,only enough to get a reaction from the wild animals below. Only noticeable as the sweat dripped down their backs.

      Devin dug his heels in to the ground, the lighting stuck the ground suddenly,hitting a few rooftops over to them. He dared to let out a heavy sigh,the pleasure was just creeping now. Surprisingly, Chris only tangled a hand in his hair to pull him up to his lips for a sinful kiss. Devin deepened it as he relaxed his hold on the blankets ,just to snake his arms around Chris's neck. Holding on tight because the lighting was striking at a constant speed,and it was just so close to hitting them.

      Arched backs and arched trees are caused by lighting speed and accuracy. Hitting that one weak spot in the trunk to make it all collapse.

     Chest to chest. Legs thrown over strong shoulders, hands wandering. Sweat  like the rain that began to fall outside. The sky wasn't the only thing now crying/making noise.

       So fücking luck that the storm was washing away Chris's headache.

       Sloppy kisses were passed as the lighting hit the rooftop over. No longer four,three,or two, but one. So,so close. Devin could feel the closeness. The anticipation for the strike. The electricity in the air was swarming, buzzing. Prickling his skin.

     "Fück" Chris panted, it was a slow,steady pace,but it was long and deep. His goal was probably to put Devin to sleep with the prolonged pleasure.  
   
    "Me" Devin finished for him breathlessly ,finding harder to met Chris's thrust when the pressure of the whole room was holding him down for Chris to use and abuse. 

      The clouds had light here and there,it was all combined. The power,the power was there. Until the strongest bolt of lightning hit the rooftop ,just a meter or so away from the greenhouse. 

          Devin was trembling as he came down and Chris fell on top of him. Tired from the storm that nature created. Cerulli gathered just enough strength to grab the blanket,then flip his and Devin's position. The thin blanket settled low ,on the small of Devin's back. They were glued together by sweat and cüm,but neither of them really cared. Everything-the pain,jealousy, insecurity - felt washed away with the rain. 

    
         Well,maybe not /everything/. They both never felt closer to each other. And the love was there just like the stars in the night after the whirlwind of emotions/sensations. The storm.  
      

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Wattpad account TheInsaneShipper.


End file.
